love tringle of the three s's
by KMLMCGLYNN
Summary: I stared at the wall knowing I had to make my decision, but yet I couldn't decide. How many times had I wondered if I made a mistake I could rewind time. Now I know I cant, I must make a choice that could change my life forever. Giving this story up for adoption, haven't had any time or inspiration for it, so anyone who wants it, can take it.
1. Chapter 1

**The love triangle of the three S`s**

**Chapter one**

_**Hey I just want to say I don't own harry potter even though I really want to. And I am going to have a new account with my sister. Please check it out. (Sister is citygirl09)**_

Samantha Pov

I walked into the train station looking for platform 9 and ¾, but so far I only saw 9 and 10, shouldn't it be somewhere in between? As I pushed my trolley I bumped into someone. My things and I fell to the floor. I stayed sitting on the floor, hoping that whoever I bumped into would just walk away. But a few seconds later someone started to pick my things up. When they finished they saw me still sitting on the floor, so they offered me a hand, but I pushed it away. I stood up and looked them right in the eye and said,

"If I wanted your help I would have asked, now if you will excuse me." and I started to push my trolley away, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Well if you hadn't bumped into me I wouldn't have had to help you, the least you can do is thank me." He said

"Thank you? Why..." but I was interrupted,

"Your welcome." And with that he walked off, but I pushed my trolley after him.

"I wasn't thanking you."

"Oh I know but since you were already being a jerk I thought I should just try my luck out a bit more."

"If I was being such a jerk what is your excuse for being a pompous arrogant pigheaded jerk?"

"Your cute when you're mad."

"You have barely known me for five minutes and your calling me cute let alone you don't even know my name."

"Ok then, what is your name?"

When I just stood there staring at him not giving him an answer to his question he said,

"Alright fine, I'll go first. My name is Sirius Black nice to meet you and your name would be?"

"None of your business."

And then I walked off.

**Review if you want to find out if Samantha will ever tell Sirius her name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

SamanthaPOV

As I was looking for the platform (after leaving Sirius with a look on his face that was as stupid as he acted) I spotted a girl with red hair standing next to a boy with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.

From what I could hear from their conversation (Not that I was eavesdropping) they were also going to Hogwarts.

So I walked to them hoping they could help me.

I tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned to look at me stopping her conversation with the boy.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to platform 9 and ¾ ?"

"Oh your not being a bother," the girl said, "I'm Lily Evans, and the way to get on the platform..."

She started but was cut off by the boy

"You don't need to help her since she is being a great bother." He said turning to look at me.

"Severus!" Lily shouted.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" I said with a snarky tone.

Lily looked at me with wonder, before she smacked Severus on the back of the head. She turned to look at me (Severus rubbing the back of his head) and said,

"Let's leave this git here to himself, I'll show you the way to get on the platform but we must hurry, it is almost 11:00!"

"Thank you so much," then I turned to Severus, "Thanks for nothing, your almost as bad as Sirius Black!"

"Did someone say my name?"

So the pompous git returned I thought to myself.

"Actually we were, were your ears ringing?"

"Why would my ears ring? Do I need to the answer them?"

"No it is just a muggle saying you idiot."

"Now back to the matter at hand, you were talking about me?"

"Yes I was just comparing you and Severus over with the same ignorant and pompous attitude toward other people. You are both obviously not people pleasures."

"You were comparing me to Snivel?"

"Black, I didn't know your family lets the dog out."

"Out of everything I said that is the only thing you heard? Wait you know each other?"

"Yes, our families are old friends."

"Black, I didn't know your family lets the dog out."

He bumped his shoulder against Severus like they were friends.

By the look of disgust on Severus's face they obviously weren't.

"Black if you do that again I swear to god," Sirius cut him off,

"You praying to god now Snivel? I never took you as the religious type."

"I'am not religious you idiot,"

"Wow I guess that's my new nickname, everyone has been calling me that."

He looked as his watched and grabbed my arm,

"Well me and, you know you still haven't told me your name." Sirius said looking at me.

I pulled my arm away,

"Well it is still none of your business. If you could so graciously move out of the way as you are blocking the way ma and Lily have to get on the train. Goodbye."

Then Lily and I walked off.

When Lily and I finally found a compartment she turned to look at me and said,

"Why won't you tell Sirius your name?"

"Because I don't want that git knowing it. It's as simple as that."

"By the way, with all that happened I never got a chance to find out your name."

"It's Samantha."

"Well nice to meet you Samantha."

"You too."


End file.
